Tied by a Red String
by AlchemistLyn
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been best friends since they first met at Hargeon. He may seem naive, childish and wild, trust is Natsu really has more to him. Like the fact that he's majorly crushing on Lucy, while Lucy is being a bit oblivious about it. What happens when Lucy and Natsu decide to take on a request about people stuck tied together by some mystery red string? NALU


_**Hi! My**_ _ **name is Lynsie, but call me Lyn. Thanks so much for choosing to read my fic! This is not my first fic but I haven't written in a reeeeeeally long time and my first fic sucked. So I hope you enjoy this!**_

 **Natsu's pov**

Today was a very very veeery long and boring day. The reason? I was alone at the guild with out a single person to talk to or fight with. Gray, Ezra, and Juvia much to Gray's displeasure had taken a job together and would be gone for a few more days. Gajeel was helping Levy on a mission to find a ancient artifact or something like that. Happy was with Charle visiting the Exceeds and wouldn't be back for another day maybe. Wendy was training with Porliusica and everyone else I could think of had taken jobs. Well expect for Naab, Macao, and Wakaba as usual.

But one person in particular hadn't been at the guild at all today. That person was Lucy. She had told me the day before not to disturb her since she was working on her novel. I had thought of a loop hole by waiting until midnight to see her so it was technically the next day. I waited at the guild until it 11:55 on the dot before I decided it was time to head over to Lucy's. I took my time walking the five minute trip until I had reached a familiar apartment building on Strawberry Street.

With an happy grin making it's way on my face I started to climb the orange and brown structure. As I made my way up, I thought of how it would be the first time that I was sleeping over with out Happy. I felt a little excited at the idea of being alone with Lucy.

I could feel the cold air of the night try and nip at me, but fail due to the extreme heat my body was emitting. I continued to climb up the side of the apartment building trying to reach my destination. I really wanted to see her.

When I finally reached the window of her apartment, I mentally rejoiced. As I tried to open the window as quiet as possible, I immediately took notice of the sleeping beauty in the bed. Crawling through the window and onto her bed, cautiously moving to not touch her. The last thing I want right now is to receive Lucy Kick to the head.

Once I was finally off her bed, I stood silently next to her bed, watching her. Her long golden blonde hair sprawled messily across her face and white pillow. My eyes moved down to her soft looking pink lips. I forced my eyes away from her tempting mouth and pushed the feeling that was arising. From what I could see, she seemed to be only wearing a large shirt with flame designs that I recognized as my own. Feeling a little proud of the sight of her wearing my shirt I smirked in satisfaction.

Before I could stop my self my hand had already reached her face, gently moving the hair out of her face. My hand had started stroking her smooth cheek.

My pulled my hand away when the small body let out a small content sigh. _Damn it Natsu! Control yourself!_

I walked away from the bed and towards the desk where my Lucy spent most of her time. I picked the papers with the faint scent of strawberries and almonds on them. As I skimmed through the new chapter, I found myself wanting Lucy to be done with the book already so I could read more about the Adventures of Haru and Ellie. I walked back over to the bed not before sliding off my blue over coat and sandals and placing them at the end of the bed leaving me in only my tan loose pants.

I slowly slide underneath the covers of the comfortable pink bed. As I tried to settle into the bed, I thought for a moment before deciding that the kick I would receive in the morning would be worth it, I wrapped my arms gently around Lucy's small framed and pulled her to my own. The scent of her hair wafting to my nose and I felt myself being pulled into a trance. Her scent, the way her body felt pressed against my own, and not to mention the pleasant smell of our scents mixing. This was bliss.

 _My Lucy,_ I thought feeling possessive before finally falling into a deep sleep.

...Line Break...

"Ouch!" was the first thing that came out of my mouth the moment I had awoken from my sleep. I was sprawled on the floor with a blanket tangled around my legs and tourso. I looked up to see what it was that had woken me up only to meet angry chocolate brown eyes. Luckily I caught myself before I fell into the beautiful orbs. Lucy's face was always adorable with he way her eyebrows would scrunch up. Her smooth cheeks would puff up and redden in an adorable manner. Not to mention the cute pout that would work it's way onto her cherry blossom lips. Before I could stare any long her sweet voice that even angels would be jealous of filled my ears.

"Natsu Dragneel! What in Mavis's name do you think your doing?!" She screeched, leaning over the bed. "Why were you in my bed?!"

"Good morning Luce! How many times do I gotta to tell ya', your bed is more comfortable." It's true, but honestly the only time I get a decent night of sleep is with Lucy. "Plus your here..." My voice seemed to change an octave and came out softer than before. I tilled my head only slightly to the left and kept a straight face, giving slight upturn eyes. Done, the perfect look of innocence.

She blushed as red as Erza"s hair and said "Oh whatever, but don't do it again or you'll get more than just a kick to the head!" She got off the bed and made her way to the bathroom not before turning to me, "Make sure you put my blankets back on the bed and don't touch anything till I come out!" then the door slammed shut signaling me that I had maybe a hour or two before she came out.

 _Lucy really likes her baths_ I thought taking joy in the thought of her blush.

I've had a crush on Lucy since the day I met her. I still remember the kind smile she gave Happy and I when she offered to buy us lunch. Not to mention that beautiful laugh she gave as we ran away from the rune knights. I knew the moment that we got back to the guild.

I don't know why I still act like a innocent kid around her. I always act childish with others simply because to them thats who I am, but with her it's different. I think differently, see things differently, and feel differently. They think I don't know, that I'm naive. I may act like a kid, but I'm certainly not one. I half dragon and apparently half demon too, So it was even better than the other dragon slayers. I have hearing better than any bat. My sight is greater than an eagle. And of course my sense of smell is more amazing than any bear or bloodhound. Not that I'm bragging. But I know things that I shouldn't. I know of others secrets, but I keep them to myself. Others know of my amazing enhanced abilities, but they just don't realize how amazing. It was a unspoken rule with my fellow dragon slayers to not talk about the things they heard, saw, or even smelled for not want others to fear then for what they knew.

Sometimes I hear things in the guild that most of the time make me want to beat the shit out of such as "Blonde's got a huge rack! Wish I could touch them.", " Damn, that ass. Wish I could hit it.", "Ugh, I can never get close to Lucy because of that guard dog of hers. Or should I say dragon? He's an idiot but I could never beat him in a fight.". When I heard the last one, I just smirked. You got that right, I'd beat you to a pulp if you took even a step towards her. And Idiot? Thats what you think, your the one who thinks I can't hear him.

Before I could think of how many ways I could get away with singeing off all his hair and some of his skin if lucky, the bathroom door opened a crack and a head of wet blond hair peeked out. "Oh, your still here. Thought you would have left to the guild to get some breakfast." Before I could even answer her back she came fully not the room wearing only a towel. The pure white towel clung to her body showing off every curve as if it wasn't there at all, her wet hair dripping down her back and chest. I watched drops of water make their way down her creamy legs and onto the floor.

I just stared wide eyed at her, I was probably blushing. I mean I've seen her in a towel before but that was mostly on accident, plus Happy was there. But she came out dressed like that on her own? She must think of me as a kid. I should change that.

I watched her walk calmly towards her dresser as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Slowly getting off the bed and creeping behind her, not making a single sound thanks to all my years of training. I stood right behind her. I stared at the silky wet hair that clung her neck, making me want nothing more than to run my fingers through it to see if it really was that soft. She turned around before I could even lift a finger. She jumped in surprised at how close I was.

"Ahh! Natsu! You scared the crap out of me! What are doing standing so close to me?"She asked hugging the clothes she had gathered to her chest.

Not answering, I raised my hand, slowly reaching towards her hair. She stared a little wide eyed at my hand as it started to stroke her soft hair before pulling her close to my face to smell the wonderful scent of shampoo. I could smell her natural scent of strawberry and almonds along with the scent of her strawberry shampoo which enhanced her natural scent.

"You really shouldn't walk around like that Luce. Especially in front of a man." I said finally to her my voice a bit lower than how I usually talked. I stared into her wide chocolate brown eyes wanting nothing more than to mark her as mine.

She Lucy kicked me with out any warning and then walked back to the bathroom and with a irritated voice she said "Oh knock it off baka! Get dressed and put the blankets back on the bed!" and shut the bath room door. Not before mumbling " I'm only comfortable with you seeing me like that anyways."

Despite the pain in my head I smiled and and began getting dressed thinking about what I wanted for breakfast. My mouth watering from the thought of Amira's spicy steak and eggs.

Distracted with his thoughts Natsu failed to notice that Lucy had walked away blushing with all her might. As she closed the bathroom door she had leaned against and slide down onto the floor. Her heart was pounding against her chest as if it was trying to break out. She had a hard time believing what just happened.

 _That baka! Making me feel like school girl. Does that guy even know how much he scared the crap out of me?! I wonder if he did that on purpose? Nah, he's too innocent for stuff like that._ As she began to calm down she got up and decided she would prepend it never happened and started to get dressed to start her day.

Lucy had no idea what was coming. After all, to her he was just her clueless best friend.

 **Hey guys! I know this was probably trash, but I tried my best. Be harsh if you want to. I probably need the advice. I just wanted to also thank you for reading this. Anyway I probably won't be able to post often because I'm busy most of the time. Fellow high school students would agree. :) But I'll try to post often! Thank you again for reading** ** _Tied by a Red String._**

 **Love your Friend Lyn**


End file.
